What Comes After the Blues?
"What Comes After The Blues?" is the eighteen episode, and the season finale, of the fifth season of One Tree Hill and the 106th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on May 19, 2008. Brooke deals with giving up her baby, while Lucas deals with the residue of his actions following his game night scuffle. Haley has a musical breakthrough and Peyton gets news about a ghost from her past. Nathan and Jamie face their fears together. Synopsis Jamie is sitting playing piano and singing ‘I Don’t Wanna Be’ with Gavin DeGraw in Tric. Lucas is still asleep after having another night of getting drunk at Tric. He has spent many nights there since the departure of Lindsey and after finding out she is with another man, refuses to leave his house, other than to go to Tric. Some little girls are skipping down the street as a water balloon hits them all, this is followed by some men enjoying lunch also getting a water balloon thrown at them. Dan brings the Reverend flowers, the man who is currently in front of him on the heart transplant. Brooke crosses off another day on her calendar, leaving her with 8 days until Angie has to go home. Deb sneaks out of Skills house after another night together as Mouth continues to get ignored at work and also receives disappointing looks. Haley wakes up to find Chester next to her as Nathan continues to train in the high school gym. Jamie stands over the pool with his cape on. Millicent walks into work as water balloons fall in front and behind her. As she goes into the store, she looks up angrily at the roof. Lucas wakes up to find Jamie telling Lucas he has drank too much as Lucas agrees with him. Nathan is there too and tells him to get up. He opens the blinds as Lucas tells him to go away. He sits up and Jamie and Nathan are shocked to see he has a Mohawk as a hair cut, but Lucas is even more surprised. Jamie thinks it is great and is like a tail, but on his head and asks if he can get one, but Nathan tells him he will look goofy. He goes to get Lucas some water as Nathan tells Lucas they have suspended him for 10 games. He also tells Lucas that he will find no answers acting the way he is and leaves. Brooke goes to take Angie to the beach and addresses herself as mom. As she repeats herself, she realises she called herself mom and is saddened to remember she is not. The phone rings, and Brooke tells the person that there must be a mistake as Angie has 8 days left and that she is recovering from surgery. Disappointed, she hangs up and tells Angie that they want her to go home today. Haley goes to see Lucas and laughs at his Mohawk. Haley tells him she would continue laughing if it wasn’t so pitiful and tells him that they are going on a drive, but after they fix his hair as Jamie wants hair like his Uncle and she does not want him to have it like that. She gets the razor and begins shaving his head. Back at home, Jamie is now styled his hair in a Mohawk and asks how his father’s comeback is coming along and Nathan denies it is a comeback. Jamie then asks what team he will play on the NBA and Nathan has to sit him down and unsuccessfully tries to explain that he won’t be playing in the NBA for a long time. He then notices Jamie is playing with a rolled up pair of socks and when asked where his ball is, Jamie makes an excuse to go and feed Chester. Lucas and Haley are driving as she asks if he told Peyton he hated her. Lucas admits he might of, but would have been drunk. Haley tells him that he probably broke her heart, but Lucas tells her that she is being dramatic. As they pull up to green light, Haley tells Lucas to stop. As the cars begin using their horn at Lucas, a water balloon smashes over his windshield as Haley tells him it is like Peyton’s heart. She gets out the car and goes upstairs to find Peyton. She hugs her telling her it will be okay. Haley is on the roof getting out the box her and Lucas put their notes about the future each year as Lucas waves a white flag out the door. She tells him that it is all clear and Lucas comes out asking if Peyton is there, but Haley tells him she is not, but he needs to apologize. Lucas then changes the subjects to the water balloon fights they used to have, but Haley realizes and reminds him of when he found out about her tattoo of Nathan’s jersey when they were having a water balloon fight. Haley tells him she was scared that she was falling in love and tells him that he needs to be honest with himself and whether it is Lindsey, Peyton or Brooke, do not hide his heart. Millicent meets up with Mouth and asks how is day has been, terrible. Dan goes to see Revered Carter and tells the unconscious man how selfish it is for him to be having a heart. As he messes around with him, the nurse comes in asking if he would like to give the Revered a pillow and hands him on, and Dan tells her that he might just do that. Nathan catches Deb getting in from spending the night out. He asks if she was with the guy from the porn site, and Deb corrects that it is an erotica site. Nathan then goes outside and sees Jamie’s ball floating in the middle of the pool. He goes upstairs and asks Jamie to go for a swim, but Jamie makes the excuse that he needs to feed Chester. Nathan asks if he is afraid, but Jamie denies it, yet still refuses to go in the pool. His dad puts his ball down on the bed as Jamie looks at him in doubt. Brooke goes to see Dr Copeland and he tells her she is fine to travel and she needs to be brave enough to give her up. He tells her that the silence will set in, but be proud, as it is time for Angie to go home. Nathan goes to see Q and they begin training and once again Q is better than him and Nathan gets angry refusing to play. Jamie then walks in and Q tells him to go and get him some water as Q asks what is happening and as Nathan says that he is out of shape, Q claims that he is scared. The two get in an argument and they realize Jamie is watching. Nathan gets in the car with Jamie furious as Jamie admits he is scared to go in the pool. Nathan says he knows how to do it, but Jamie admits he knows and is just scared. Jamie then tells him it is okay if his father doesn’t play anymore. Peyton tells Haley at the studio that Mia just emailed telling her that she met a guy that knew Ellie. Haley then tells her that she is struggling to write lyrics and as Peyton suggests what Lucas said to her, Haley then reads her the predictions her and Lucas made each year, and all were concerning her, and that proves that Lucas does not hate her. Peyton tells Haley that it is what he says that is the different story, and Haley tells her that it people write what they cannot say. Meanwhile, Lucas is putting up his old map of car registrations, as Lindsey walks in. Lucas turns round in shock and Lindsey comes in and is ask why she is there. Lindsey tells him that she is there because he would not answer his phone, and the news is that the book is finished and so she has come to say goodbye. As she says goodbye, Lucas asks if she ever misses him, but Lindsey tells him she should go and walks out, as his phone receives a voice mail from Brooke. Brooke goes to take Angie away and drops the blue monkey as she goes to leave. Nathan walks in to find Jamie looking at his father’s trophies as Nathan tells him he will have awards to. He tells him that Jamie should never be afraid to be great. Mouth and Millicent are walking down his office corridor as Steve, the new sports announcer greets them. Millicent turns around and tells Steve that Mouth is the better sports announcer. Jamie goes to get in the pool. Dan is telling Carter that he is scared and that if Carter ‘takes one for the team’ and dies, he will use the rest of his time for redemption. Brooke arrives at the airport with Angie and says her final goodbye to Angie telling her that she will always love her and never to forget her. She passes her away as she breaks down in tears. Meanwhile, Nathan and Haley watch as Jamie runs and jumps into his pool, conquering his fears. As Brooke turns away, she sees Lucas standing there for her. She tells Lucas she told him not to come as Lucas tells her that he knows and then Brooke tells him that Angie has gone, Lucas also says he knows and Brooke hugs him breaking down in tears. Peyton is painting on the river court as Millicent and Mouth kiss in his office. Dan looks at his card off Jamie and goes to smother the Reverend with a pillow, but instead puts it behind his head and tells him that it is up to him, but sometimes needs a sign of hope, then Dan shows him the card from Jamie and declares that as hope. Haley watches happily in the pool as her family play along side her and Lucas takes a devastated Brooke home from the airport. Mouth tells Millicent that he had to do what he done for Lucas as it was wrong to expose him with his tapes, and then asks what he should do next. Millicent tells him to go to Omaha and that she will go too. Brooke sits at home hugging the purple monkey as Lucas arrives at the river court and sees that Peyton has drawn a massive comet in the middle and all over the ground, she has wrote the words - Whenever I'm alone with you You make me feel like I am home again Whenever I'm alone with you You make me feel like I am whole again Whenever I'm alone with you You make me feel like I am young again Whenever I'm alone with you You make me feel like I am fun again However far away I will always love you However long I stay I will always love you Whatever words I say I will always love you I will always love you These are the first few verses of the song 'Love Song' by The Cure. She also signs her name in the corner. Jamie runs in from the pool with Deb chasing after and Nathan tells him to go and get changed as they are going to the gym as Haley tells him to feel her heart as she is so in love with him. As she tells him, the phone rings and she answers. She joins Lucas on the river court and he tells her that Lindsey was here, and that he had been to see Brooke, and Haley comments on the three people in his love life. Lucas then tells her that he is thinking about leaving for a while as Haley tells him to stop running. Haley tells him that the pain and the healing is just hurtful and that love is better and that he should never think love is over rated and the only problem is not having it. Lindsey is on the phone and is asked by a worker if she told Lucas, but Lindsey tells her that she did not tell him. She then gets a text from Lucas with the dedication for the comet being to those who have forgotten about the immensity of love. Lindsey begins to cry and rings Lucas, leaving him a voicemail to tell him that she is one of those that have forgotten as she has lied, she is not seeing anyone as she is scared by the immensity of his love and then tells him that in answer to his early question, she does miss him and that is all she does. Lucas goes to see Brooke who is awaiting for a call to find out Angie is home safely as he sits down and asks why Brooke hasn’t told anyone Angie has gone, but Brooke tells him that she does not like people to see her vulnerable, but Lucas tells her it is how he always sees her and it is beautiful. He tells her that she saves and helps people and it is great. He goes to leave and tells her to ring him and she hears from Angie. Brooke tells him as he leaves that they have been through a lot and without him, she would not have gotten through the last few days. She gives him the purple monkey and tells him she loves him, as Lucas replies with the same. The news broadcasting company is about to begin a broadcast and Steve begins his broadcast. As he begins, Mouth watches on in disappointment the prompter goes and Steve begins to panic. Mouth races to get into the headphones and tells Steve exactly what to say. As they go to a commercial break, they all applaud Mouth and he tells them that for his encore, he quits. Peyton is on the phone to Mia and tells her to get the guy that knew Ellie to call her as Lucas visits her. He tells her that he does not hate her and that he still finds it hard knowing that he has to lose her and also that he has to see her after she came back. Peyton tells him it is the same for her and that she has a dream where they were back in the hotel room where he proposed and she says yes every time, but Lucas reminds her it is just a dream. Lucas is finishing map of number plates as he gets his coat and luggage bag to leave. Haley is in the studio recording her new song, ‘Fell This.’ Lucas prepares to leave Tree Hill as Dan goes to give flowers to the Reverend and finds him gone. The nurse tells him that he has passed away, and Dan smiles and when asked for his number, Dan says it is one. Q is continuing to train Nathan and as he practices, Nathan gets past Q for the first time and shocks both himself and Jamie. Nathan realizes he can do this and tells a delighted Jamie. Dan is leaving the hospital as an old man drops his walking stick, he helps the man in the car and tells him to be careful as he could get himself killed. Dan backs out into the road and is ran over by a high speed car. As he lies unconscious in the road, his beeper goes off telling him his heart transplant is ready. Lucas sits in the airport and picks up his phone. Brooke, Peyton and Lindsey answer their phones to three different people, one of them being Lucas. Lucas tells the person on the other side of the phone that he is at the airport and has two tickets to Las Vegas before asking them to come with him and to get married, tonight. Memorable Quotes :”I think you drank too much” :”I think you’re right” ::Jamie Scott to a very hung over Lucas Scott :”I know from experience, whatever answers you’re looking for, you’re not gonna find them like this. Trust me. Now it sucks that Lindsey’s dating, and it sucks that you grabbed that player, but don’t make it worse. The darkness doesn’t have any answers Luke” ::Nathan Scott :”I was so scared that night. I was falling in love for the first time and I was so unsure, but I did it. And while it hasn’t been easy, it has been everything. We’re not kids anymore, Luke, you know? It really hurts me to watch what you’re doing.” :”Lindsey said no, Hales. I said yes” :”Don’t give me that Luke, I’m being honest with you right now and you need to be honest with yourself. What do you want? If Lindsey’s the girl that you’re in love with, great. If it’s Peyton, great. If it’s Brooke, just please. Stop hiding your heart” ::Haley James Scott to Lucas Scott :”Hey, look. It’s my mom doing the walk of shame. Maybe we should hire a nanny for you” ::Nathan Scott :”Lucas and I, we used to write our prediction every year before the school year started. Sort of what we thought would happen” :”Lame” :”You know you’re jealous...Anyway, I’m gonna violate my friendship rule here, because you’re at, like, code red. ‘Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott.’ That was like eighth grade...He got a little cocky sophomore year. ‘Make out with Peyton Sawyer. Or more.’ And ‘This year, I’ll talk to Peyton Sawyer. Try again with Brooke...Brooke Davis’ Well that, but, you know, this is how much he doesn’t hate you” ::Haley James Scott provides evidence to Peyton Sawyer as to why Lucas Scott does not hate her :”Don’t be afraid to be great son, cause you are. And the world isn’t strong enough to beat James Lucas Scott. I promise. We love you” ::Nathan Scott tells Jamie Scott :”The truth is I’m scared. The countdown’s on and I’ve got to wait for this damn beeper to go off before I get a heart, after you got one. You’re the one who’s lived a good life. I’m the one who needs to make amends, so why don’t you just take one for the team, huh? And if you do, I’ll use my time for redemption. Okay?” ::Dan Scott to Reverend Carter :”I love you little girl, and I always will, okay? And, you’re gonna have a great life. Don’t forget me, okay?” ::Brooke Davis says goodbye to Angie :”You know what, you still make my heart race. You do, serious. Feel this. My heart is so full of pride and love and joy right now because of you” ::Haley James Scott tells Nathan Scott and also gets the inspiration for her new song :”I don’t like you guys to see me like this, vulnerable” :”That’s how I always see you Brooke, and I think it’s kind of beautiful. You know, I’ve been thinking about the things you’ve done for Angie, Rachel and me and a whole load of other people. You save people, Brooke Davis, it is what you do. ::Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott :”I don’t hate you. I remember the first time I ever saw you. All skinny arms and tangled mess of hair. It was hard letting you go, Peyton. You know what? It’s hard losing you and it was hard to see you again and it’s still really hard” :”I know. When I’m asleep, I have this dream where we’re back in that hotel room in L.A. and you proposed to me and every single time, I say yes” :”It’s just a dream right?” :”It’s my dream” ::Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer :”Hey, it’s me. Look, I’m at the airport and I’ve got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?” ::Lucas Scott to either Brooke Davis, Lindsey Strauss, or Peyton Sawyer Voice-over No Voice-over Music * "I Don't Wanna Be (Acoustic)" - Gavin DeGraw feat. Jackson Brundage * "All Downhill From Here" - Amy Kuney feat. Tim Myers * "Awoke" - Jim Salinger * "Disappear" - The Gabe Dixon Band * "Blindsided" - Bon Iver * "End Of The Road" - Tyler Burkum * "A Man I'll Never Be" - Boston * "She Said" - Leopold * "Around The Region" - APM Music * "Flume"'' - Bon Iver'' * "Baker Lake" - Sera Cahoone * "Feel This" - Bethany Joy Galeotti feat. Enation This episode's title originated from the song What Comes After The Blues?, originally sung by Magnolia Electric Co. Trivia *Antwon Tanner (Skills) appears without speaking lines. *At the end of this episode, Mouth claims that UCLA won 7 consecutive NCAA basketball championships from 1966 - 1973. UCLA's run did not start until 1967. The 1966 championship had Texas Western defeating the Universtiy of Kentucky. *After no theme song the entire fifth season, Gavin DeGraw sings the theme song in the first scene at the piano with Jamie. *This is the first season finale to not feature Karen. Episode References *Lucas is seen wearing an outfit similar to the one Peyton wore following the first attack from Ian Banks while he is getting drunk at Tric. ("Where Did You Sleep Last Night?") Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes